Ce monde est si beau
by Lilies - Bubble
Summary: " Chaque jour, je m'étonnais à contempler cet ange qui réchauffait mon cœur glacé, n'osant briser la distance qui me séparait de cet éclat doré perçant à travers la neige terne. Puis mon cœur s'éprit de ces yeux et de ce sourire innocents, je voulu braver l'interdit, et me lança enfin à sa rencontre... "


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà enfin installée sur avec ce premier OS, ça aura été dur de reprendre la main, mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration ce week-end, et j'ai tout donné dans ce texte pour une première impression convenable (Il fallait aussi que je me remette des 2500 mots perdus que j'avais écrit Vendredi et Samedi matin ahahh- /pleure). J'espère que cette inspiration ne me quittera pas trop vite, puisque je dois rattraper tout mon texte disparus dans les abysses de mon PC pour la fiction que j'écris avec Yuu Rck, et je vous ordonne d'aller lire ses chefs-d'œuvre sur le champ ! Vous ne serez pas déçus.  
Pour en revenir à cet OS, il faut savoir que c'était la première fois que j'utilisais le point de vue interne, mais aussi la première fois que j'écrivais sur le couple HakuKina, que je trouve tout simplement adorable. Également, je déteste écrire des fictions tristes, mais l'envie m'as prise pour ces deux-là. J'espère que le rendu final sera à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais !  
Voilà, je ne vous barbe pas plus avec tout ce blah blah. Bonne lecture à vous, et soyez indulgents ! ~

* * *

L'hiver était plutôt clément, cette année. Du ciel laiteux chutaient avec douceur des flocons aux formes diverses, des rosaces de gel virevoltant au gré du vent frais, venant rougir les peaux et glacer les lèvres, interdisant les mots, ne laissant place qu'aux gestes et aux regards. Les arbres dansaient, craquelaient en chantant leur sommeil, se dénudant de leurs dernières feuilles pour se parer de leur fin manteau de neige. Toute vie s'était éteinte dans les rues, les vicinités fermaient portes et volets, les toits fumaient, les fenêtres s'embuaient, et l'imagination des enfants prenait alors vie du bout de leurs doigts tremblotants. Les mères couvraient les visages et les mains de lainages colorés, abandonnaient les bijoux pour de longs manteaux chaleureux et de hautes bottes s'engouffrant dans l'épaisse poudreuse. Les boutiques aux couleurs endormies par le froid se figeaient, les dalles givraient pour se vêtir elles aussi d'une mince veste glacée. Les hommes étaient mornes, les femmes moroses et les enfants comblés. La saison froide avait un charme indescriptible, et pourtant, elle ne ravissait que les plus puérils d'entre nous.

 _Tu ne pouvais faire partie de ces simples d'esprit._

Tu étais toujours là, assise sur un banc tout juste repeint, une goutte d'orange dans cette palette de monochrome, une emprunte dans ce petit monde de blanc et gris, une lumière si chaude en ces temps si froids. Ma lumière. L'hiver ne semblait pas t'atteindre, toi qui étais sans cesse enveloppée dans d'innombrables couches de vêtements chatoyants. Tu blottissais confortablement ton petit nez dans cette immense écharpe, cherchant la chaleur de cette dernière en y frottant régulièrement tes mains engourdies. Tu agitais délicatement tes jambes au rythme de la mélodie qui s'échappait de tes lèvres, ces jambes fragiles protégées par leurs bas de laines, tes pieds minuscules fourrés dans tes bottines rouges. Les bourrasques mordaient tes joues roses et généreuses, secouant ta longue chevelure caramel et plissant ta jupe bleue. Ton regard d'ambre se perdait dans la contemplation des cieux où régnaient en seuls maîtres les nuages crémeux. Parfois, la bise animait ton épaisse veste matelassée, dévoilait ton corps fluet de petite fille, tes courbes aplanies, faisait frissonner ta chair. Je n'aurais su dire si tu étais en proie à une profonde mélancolie, puisque tu gardais constamment le sourire. Un sourire tendre et enfantin, et tes yeux plongés dans le vague te donnaient un air presque triste. Mais tu souriais.  
 _C'était si beau à voir._

Et parfois, tu jetais un coup d'œil amusé vers moi. Ton regard mielleux posé sur mes iris de sang. Je n'osais pas te fixer, je me sentais si sale, comparé à toi. Tu étais un être pur, immaculé, innocent, et j'étais une créature détraquée, un menteur, un amassement de pêchés et de cupidité, un personnage exécrable. Tu étais radieuse, tandis que je ternissais au fil du temps. Ma peau était pâle, mes cheveux s'accordaient à cet univers glacial qui nous réunissait chaque jour, se dégradant en une couleur étrange, une nuance violacée, et tombaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, noués à la racine. Mes lèvres figées s'asséchaient, m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Je cachais parfois mon nez irrité entre mes mains gantées de laine, tirait sur ma veste de cuir blanche pour me protéger au mieux du vent. Je croisais les bras pour me réchauffer, ne voulant paraître faible en ajustant vainement mes vêtements, et mes jambes habillées de jean albe flageolaient contre la façade du magasin où je m'appuyais. J'avais toujours une expression ennuyée, les poings enfouis dans mes poches. Je regardais la neige, et mon seul contentement était de lever les yeux vers le rayon de soleil que tu étais. Je voulais te connaître, savoir tout de toi, te réchauffer, te toucher, t'avoir rien que pour moi. J'étais bien égoïste de te désirer ainsi. La moindre pulsion d'amour, de passion en moi, cette étaux autour de mon cœur, m'infligeait une souffrance que je n'avais jamais subie auparavant. J'avais connu bien des misères, mais jamais un tel malheur ne s'était abattu sur moi.  
Moi... Il y avait ce moi qui s'agaçait de tout, ce moi méprisant, désinvolte, froid et impulsif. Et toi, toi seule, tu faisais émerger ce moi aimant, tendre, affectif, passif et protecteur. Mais je n'en restais pas moins envieux, et je continuais de vivre dans la solitude.  
 _Je me sentais si bête d'être tombé amoureux de toi..._

Ce jour-là était différent. Le tambour dans mon être battait avec une célérité qui m'était étrangère. Il ne battait jamais si vite, je m'efforçais de le calmer. J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse plus de bruit que je n'en convenais, qu'il n'attire ton attention et que tu prennes la fuite en me voyant si gêné. Le moindre geste maladroit t'aurai fait disparaître, je le savais. J'étais un inconnu, et tu étais mon inconnue. Mais à la fin de la journée, tout serait différent.

Hésitant, je fis ce premier mouvement, brisant la glace qui m'avait cousue à ce mur de pierre. Mon pas s'écrasa dans la neige, la faisant craquer en une plainte sourde. Puis je déposais un autre pied, doucement, et continua jusqu'à m'avancer près de toi. Tu levais la tête avec curiosité, jamais personne ne t'abordait, toi, la petite enfant, toujours assise sur ce large banc, toute seule. Les flocons ne venaient pas encombrer ta place, ils tombaient silencieusement autour de toi. Tu étais graciée par le ciel hivernal, sans doute, alors qu'il m'accablait de sa brûlure glaciale. Je posais ma personne à tes côtés, ne glissant pas le moindre regard sur toi, tant tu m'éblouissais. J'inspirais secrètement, et une senteur sucrée vint caresser mes narines rougies. Le sang me montait à la tête, empourprant mes joues, bouillonnant dans mes veines, et mon cœur s'emballa une fois de plus. Me voilà maintenant si proche de toi, bien trop proche. Mais je ne pouvais me contraindre à faire marche arrière, je ne me le permettais pas.

Je feignais l'indifférence, et tu baissas la tête sur mes mains gantées dépassant de mes poches, avant d'aller souffler vainement dans les tiennes pour te réchauffer. J'osai les entrevoir du coin de l'œil, ces petits doigts frémissants. Te voir souffrir ainsi était une torture, te laisser dans cet état, un affront. Je voulais que tu ailles au mieux. Alors je me suis tourné vers toi, lentement, presque mécaniquement, j'ai extirpé mes poings de ma veste, et je les ai ouverts, tendus vers toi, mendiant ces glaçons tremblotants. Tu les approchas alors que ton corps grelottait, et les apposa sur le lainage sans teinte. J'entrepris alors de les joindre pour les enfermer dans les miennes, et le frais traversa les coutures de cette mince protection, venant s'échanger avec la chaleur grandissante en moi. Ton sourire s'élargi. Le mien ne fit que s'esquisser.

Tu levas tes iris d'or vers ma nuque dégarnie, et aussitôt, tu déroulas ta longue écharpe pour venir en entourer délicatement mon cou, en gardant un pan pour maintenir ton visage blottit. Tu te décalas vivement te rapprocher, te coller à moi, et mon corps en frissonna de nouveau. Tes paupières s'abaissèrent, et tu restas là, mutine, agréablement installée. Je pus alors te contempler avec plaisir, savourant dans le même moment la friction du tissu contre ma peau. Je serrais un peu plus mes mains sur les tiennes. J'avais enfin la sensation de te posséder, juste une partie de toi, je pensais que tu avais finalement besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de toi. Je t'admirai en rougissant plus intensément, sans dire un mot, et nos deux entités se figèrent ensemble, paralysées dans ce paysage blanc et ensommeillé.

Le crépuscule vint ressusciter l'espace de quelques instants ce monde enneigé, signifiant également pour moi l'heure fatidique du départ, du retour dans cette affreuse maison où rien ne me satisfaisait. Et pire que tout, je me devais de te laisser là, de t'abandonner une fois de plus à la nuit, à ta marche solitaire vers chez toi. Il me fallait quitter ta douce écharpe, libérer tes mains, oublier le temps d'une lune ton existence, ton parfum, mon amour, ce tout qui m'enivrait. Sûr, je te reverrai le lendemain, mais je suffoquais chaque soir, dès que tu t'évanouissais de mon champ de vision, alors tout redevenait fade et monotone. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et toi non plus. Alors je t'ai laissée partir, grimaçant alors que tu n'avais pas perdu une seule seconde ton ravissant sourire, agitant ta main pour me saluer. Cette fois, j'en étais certain, je t'aimais, j'étais fou amoureux de toi, je te désirais comme un homme désire une femme.

Sur mon chemin, je pensais à ce jour qui nous réunirait à nouveau, et l'idée me vint de t'offrir quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce que tu appréciais, ni ce que tu voulais exactement, mais j'étais convaincu que tu apprécierais le geste. Alors j'ai flâné ça et là sur ma route, empli de doutes sur le choix le plus convenable à faire. Une fleur était éphémère, aurait rapidement fané sous ce froid de décembre, et nous aurait laissé tous deux une amertume dérangeante, une gêne qui aurait froissé notre frêle relation. Le souvenir de tes doigts givrés me crispa, et mon pas se pressa vers une banale boutique de vêtements. Une bouffée de chaleur me fit tourner la tête, et il fallut me ressaisir avant de pouvoir parcourir les lieux. Une paire de gants d'un rouge vif attira mon oeil, et je l'observais peu de temps avant de m'en emparer pour me diriger vers le vendeur, poussant sur le comptoir un billet chiffonné qu'il rangea dans sa caisse avant de me donner la boite contenant les fameuses moufles tricotées. Je la tenais fermement entre mes mains, courant vers chez moi pour terminer la journée dans mon lit après un rapide dîner.  
Mon sommeil s'accompagna du tendre souvenir de ta présence contre moi, et je m'endormis apaisé.

Le jour qui suivi fut plus rude encore, et je peinais à marcher pour rejoindre l'habituelle place où le sol glissait et où l'imposante fontaine claire avait sculpté harmonieusement son flux d'eau dans la glace. Malgré tout, la force de la météo ne t'avait pas freinée, et tu étais, comme à ton habitude, installée sur ton banc, patientant en silence en frottant désespérément tes mains l'une contre l'autre. J'apercevais alors, coincée entre tes genoux, une large boite recouverte d'un papier bleu luisant. Intrigué, je m'approchai doucement alors que le vent se calmait peu à peu. Tu affichas un grand sourire en me voyant arriver, et tendis aussitôt le paquet soigneusement emballé. Sans un mot, je pris place près de toi et observa avec appréhension le cadeau coloré, puis posa le mien sur tes minces cuisses d'ivoire. Je m'emparais délicatement de l'objet, de peur de le briser ou de l'abîmer, ne sachant de quoi il s'agissait. Mes commissures se courbèrent légèrement vers le haut, et pendant que tu ouvrais la petite boîte, je faisais de même.

Nous découvrîmes au même moment l'attention de chacun. Tes yeux parurent s'illuminer en sortant les modiques gants écarlates de leur contenant cartonné, et une expression sincèrement heureuse éclaira mon visage lorsque je pris entre mes mains la grande écharpe d'un plaisant bleu-gris repliée sur elle-même. Je la déployais rapidement pour envelopper mon cou avec, et tu arborais tes mitaines avec une mine réjouie, laissant éclater un rire cristallin et enchanteur. Tu te taisais alors pour les admirer plus calmement, pliant doucement tes doigts pour t'habituer aux coutures intérieures, et tes joues s'empourprèrent furieusement lorsque tu pris conscience du sens de mon présent. Ton sourire sembla s'hébéter, et tu portas nerveusement tes mains à ton visage. Ta réaction si soudaine m'amusait, tu étais encore plus mignonne que tu ne l'étais déjà, et je restais incrédule quand tu me serras entre tes courts bras dans une passion discrète mais bien visible, fermant les yeux en te laissant emporter par tes émotions. Tu semblais tellement heureuse, jamais auparavant ne t'avais-je vu aussi comblée, et ce sentiment de prouesse accomplie me rassura. Je sentis la pulsation dans ta poitrine s'emballer contre mon poignet, et il me paraissait que, sans doute, l'amour naissait en toi comme bourgeonnait la nature au printemps. Le printemps d'une nouvelle vie. Notre printemps.

Puis une terrible sensation de grisement s'empara de moi. Désormais, tes mains ne seraient plus éraflées par le souffle glacé de la saison. Tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi pour tenir chaleureusement tes mains dans les miennes, tu n'avais plus besoin de moi pour te sentir bien. Quant à moi, je ne risquais plus de sentir ma chair gercée et rougie par le froid. Plus jamais tu ne me proposerais ton étole. Il nous était désormais impossible de partager le moindre touché... Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, que tu me laisses seul contre cette vitrine, que la vie reprenne son cours, et que je sois réduit à te contempler en silence, à seulement quelques mètres de toi, celle que j'aimais le plus au monde...

Alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras, et j'ai murmuré faiblement à ton oreille...

" Merci... "

Et l'écho de ta voix à cet instant résonne aujourd'hui encore dans mon esprit...

" Merci à toi, Hakuryuu... "

* * *

 _" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ? "_

 _Une voix de fillette s'immisça dans l'oreille de l'homme aux longs cheveux opalins, qui tourna lentement la tête vers l'enfant s'approchant de lui, un sourire paternel aux lèvres._

 _" J'écris une lettre à maman. "_

 _La petite possédait une immense chevelure à la même teinte que celle de son père, aux reflets de paille, et des yeux d'or pleins de vie et de candeur._

 _" Je suis sûre que maman sera très contente de la lire ! "_

 _Son parent posa doucement le crayon entre ses doigts et se leva de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller au niveau de sa fille, baisant son front avec amour._

 _" Je l'espère. Va donc mettre tes chaussures, je t'emmène au parc. "_

 _Elle s'agita joyeusement et sauta au cou de son père, embrassa longuement sa joue avant de partir chercher ses affaires. L'adulte se releva et prit entre ses doigts la feuille sur laquelle il avait cessée d'écrire, la pliant avec soin avant de s'avancer vers le buffet du salon, un grand meuble de bois usé, sur lequel reposaient à droite un haut vase transparent, dans lequel baignait une fleur largement éclose, à gauche un petit boitier carré de velours, et entre les deux, entouré de bougies blanches à la flamme chétive, se tenait la photo d'une femme charmante, à l'allure puérile et innocente, aux longs cheveux châtains et aux iris ambrées. Un sourire attendri remontait ses joues rondes, et son regard sondait la moindre personne jetant un coup d'œil au cadre, avec une expression de petite mère attentive._

 _Il posa près de l'image la lettre pliée, et sa vue se brouilla légèrement alors qu'il susurrait d'une voix pleine de sanglots._

 _" De rien, Kinako... "_

 _Ce monde est si beau..._

 _Et pourtant si cruel._


End file.
